Spirited Away fanfic: TWO WORLDS
by Kaze Haku
Summary: TWO WORLDS    Đây là tác phẩm đầu tay của tôi về cặp đôi yêu thích nhất của mình. Spirited Away đã để lại rất nhiều ấn tượng và bài học về cuộc sống với tôi.
1. Chapter 1

**TWO WORLDS**

**CHAP 1.**

...

"Nhưng em sẽ gặp lại anh chứ?"

"Tất nhiên, anh nhớ được tên mình rồi mà"

"Anh hứa nhé?"

"Anh hứa"

...

..

.

Reeeeeeeeeng

Bật dậy với mái tóc nâu rối bù và đôi mắt chưa mở hẳn ra được, cô gái trẻ lao thật nhanh vào nhà tắm, thay đồ và ăn sáng với tốc độ nhanh nhất có thể vì cô lại dậy trễ.

- Con đi học đây, chào mẹ!

- Cẩn thận nhé Chihiro...

Chạy thật nhanh qua những cây anh đào nở rộ, gió khẽ lay mái tóc đuôi gà cô thiếu nữ bay trong nắng sớm. Đây đâu phải là lần đầu tiên cô dậy trễ và phải chạy gấp rút đến trường thế này, nhưng hôm nay là một ngày đặc biệt và cô không muốn bỏ qua những kỉ niệm với bạn bè.

Trường trung học Kyoshu.

- A! Cậu ấy kìa, may thật...

- Chihiro! Có biết mọi người đợi cậu lâu lắm rồi không? Tính làm cô Hanaki bất ngờ mà lại đi trễ vậy à?

Cô gái có mái tóc dài đen óng chống hai tay vào hông và nhìn Chihiro bằng ánh mắt tóe lửa.

- Xin lỗi... thôi mà lớp trưởng... tớ sẽ rút kinh nghiệm... năm sau.

Vừa thở vừa nói, Chihiro cười thật tươi để giảm bớt sát khí của cô nàng dữ dằn kia.

Tsuki - lớp trưởng sư tử không thể nào nhịn cười với câu nói ấy và cũng không giận được khi thấy nụ cười quá đỗi đáng yêu của Chihiro nên cũng gần như quên đi mà quay lại nói với mọi người trong lớp.

- Thôi cũng vừa kịp lúc, tất cả trở về chỗ ngồi đi nào!

Ngay lập tức mọi người trở về vị trí của mình và trưng ra những gương mặt rất bình thường nhưng ai mà biết được đám học trò tinh quái này đang âm mưu gì.

'Reeeeeeeeng"

Tiếng chuông vào tiết vang lên. Khoảng vài phút sau, cửa phòng học bật mở, một phụ nữ trung niên mang cặp kính tròn với khuôn mặt lạnh như tiền bước vào. Vẫn như mọi ngày, cô đặt chiếc cặp công tác lên bàn và lướt mắt qua tất cả học trò. Dù hôm nay là bữa học cuối cùng, đánh dấu một kì nghỉ hè đầy thú vị nhưng cô giáo này vẫn không biểu lộ một chút cảm xúc gì gọi là vui vẻ cả.

"Đùng! Đùng..."

Tiếng pháo hoa giấy bùng lên bởi những cậu con trai cuối lớp đã mở đầu bữa tiệc liên hoan cuối nằm đáng nhớ. Từ chỗ ngồi của mình, lần lượt từng học sinh lấy ra những gói quà và bó hoa lộng lẫy tặng cô Hanaki với lời chúc một kì nghỉ vui vẻ. Tuy nổi tiếng khó tính và nghiêm khắc nhưng có thầy cô nào lại không cảm động khi biết học sinh của mình yêu mến và kính trọng mình thế này. Cô nở một nụ cười hiếm hoi và cho phép khai mạc bữa tiệc hoành tráng.

Từng người một theo sự phân công lấy trong balô mình ra nào là lưu bút, nước trái cây, sushi tự làm, bánh sakura... cũng như những món ăn truyền thống của Nhật khác ra chiêu đãi. Anh chàng lớp phó kỉ luật khó đăm đăm hằng ngày hôm nay trở thành ca sĩ biểu diễn trước lớp. Không khí thật vui và náo nhiệt!

Chihiro vẫn ngồi ở bàn mình sau khi tặng cô Hanaki chiếc chuông gió tự làm để khắc vào đầu hình ảnh đám bạn bè tinh quái. Dù biết chỉ xa nhau trong ba tháng nhưng sao trong lòng cô lại buồn đến thế. Cảm giác luyến tiếc này quen thuộc lắm, cứ như cô đã từng trải qua trước kia.

Lặng lẽ thoát ra khỏi chiến trường ăn chơi của đám siêu quậy lớp mình để đứng thưởng thức sự ấm áp của ánh nắng buổi sớm mai trên hành lang.

Chihiro nghĩ về giấc mơ kì quái đã thấy không chỉ một lần là sáng nay. Giọng nói ấy quen thuộc lắm, giọng nói trong giấc mơ đó đã ám ảnh cô bao đêm, từ lúc cô bước vào ngôi trường cấp ba. Và còn lời hứa đó nữa, nhưng sao tất cả đều quá mơ hồ. Chỉ có hai giọng nói một nam một nữ và một đoạn hội thoại vang lên hằng đêm. Chihiro biết giọng nữ đó chính là của mình. Còn giọng nói kia? Chẳng có một chút hình ảnh nào cả. Nhưng không hiểu sao mỗi khi thức dậy, nhớ đến giọng nói ấy con tim cô lại cảm thấy ấm áp hơn.

- Mình có hứa gì với ai đâu nhỉ? Mà cũng có ai hứa với mình đâu...

Chihiro lẩm bẩm, thở dài.

- Hứa gì cơ?

Một cậu con trai có đôi mắt đen lấp lánh và đang dùng nó để thẳng vào Chihiro. Cô giật bắn người nhưng cũng quen rồi vì đó là Akira - bạn thân nhất của cô từ đầu năm cấp ba.

- Có gì đâu. Tớ lại gặp giấc mơ đó nữa thôi mà.

Cô thở dài lần nữa nhưng nhanh chóng trở lại nét tinh anh và nói với Akira.

- Chúng ta cuối cùng cũng được lên lớp. Năm sau cuối cấp rồi, cùng cố gắng nhé!

Akira cười hiền lành. Cậu lúc nào cũng vậy, luôn luôn cười với Chihiro, luôn giúp đỡ cô từ những ngày đầu bỡ ngỡ. Đối với cậu, Chihiro là dòng nước hiền hòa làm dịu đi tâm hồn khô cằn của mình. Khoảnh khắc nhìn thấy cô ấy dưới tán cây anh đào đợi trời tạnh cơn mưa là lúc cậu đã xác định được trái tim mình muốn gì.

- Chuyện đó tớ biết mà. À này, tớ có chuyện muốn nói với cậu.

Đột ngột nắm lây tay Chihiro, cậu làm vẻ mặt nghiêm túc và nhìn thẳng vào mắt cô.

- Cậu sao vậy? Có gì không ổn sao?

Cô ngước đôi mắt nâu lanh lợi nhìn Akira có vẻ lo lắng.

- Tớ... tớ thích cậu. Cậu... có đồng ý... làm bạn gái tớ?

Kết thúc lời tỏ tình là âm thanh xào xạc của những cành anh đào lung lay bởi gió và gương mặt đỏ ửng lên tận mang tai của cậu.

Chihiro thật sự rất bất ngờ! Cô không thể tin người bạn thân duy nhất - một người năng động tháo vát như vậy lại có thể thích một cô bé hậu đậu, khép kín như cô. Mở to đôi mắt nhìn Akira, cô thấy rõ sự mong chờ lời đồng ý của cô và cũng cảm nhận được sự thật lòng trong lời nói của Akira. Nhưng còn cô thì sao? Tình cảm của cô đối với Akira đơn giản chỉ là bạn hay là...

- Tớ... tớ cần suy nghĩ thêm về điều này. Tớ sẽ trả lời sau và cậu cũng đừng lo nhé, chúng ta vẫn mãi là bạn tốt mà.

Cô cười dịu dàng và không muốn làm tổn thương Akira.

- Không sao, tớ sẽ chờ! Nhưng hãy nhớ cậu là người quan trọng nhất đối với tớ đó.

Dù đôi mắt biểu lộ một chút thất vọng nhưng cậu vẫn cười rất tươi.

Cứ thế, đôi bạn thân nắm tay nhau đùa nghịch dưới tán cây quen thuộc. Sức sống mãnh liệt của tuổi trẻ không làm họ bận tâm về bất kì điều gì đang chờ đợi phía trước; những thách thức, những trắc trở, những thứ tình cảm họ chưa từng biết đến.

Chiều tà dần buông, ánh mặt trời đỏ như màu máu rọi trên bước đường về. Akira vẫn thích ngắm nhìn cô từ đằng sau, ngắm cô gái nhỏ nhắn đầy sức sống bước dưới những cánh hoa đỏ thẫm. Với Akira, cô còn rực rỡ hơn những đóa hoa, còn tỏa sáng hơn cả ánh mặt trời. Chihiro là cả thế giới với cậu.

Đến ngã rẽ, Akira đứng nhìn theo cho đến khi bóng cô khuất hẳn rồi mới quay gót về. Lo lắng và chăm sóc để được nhìn thấy nụ cười của Chihiro đã trở thành niềm hạnh phúc lớn lao với cậu.

Chihiro vẫn tiếp tục lộ trình quen thuộc, men theo con đường mòn dẫn về nhà. Cô cúi xuống ngắt một đóa hoa dại ven đường và thích thú ngắm nhìn. Cô yêu thiên nhiên, yêu cây cỏ và muốn tận hưởng niềm vui hòa mình vào hương hoa thoang thoảng được gió lan đi. Trong một phút chìm vào suy nghĩ, gió thổi bay cánh hoa nhỏ trên tay cô. Chihiro chạy theo cơn gió với nụ cười hồn nhiên, có lẽ đây là hình ảnh một thiên thần đẹp rực rỡ nhưng chưa nhận ra được nét đẹp của mình. Chihiro đột ngột dừng lại, gió đã đem cánh hoa kia vào khu rừng gần nhà cô, nơi mà Chihiro bị ba mẹ cấm không cho vào vì sợ nguy hiểm.

Đứng trước hàng cây rậm rạp nhưng vẫn chừa ra một lối đi, Chihiro rất muốn bước vào và tìm hiểu những thứ trong rừng. Tuy nhiên mặt trời bắt đầu lặn và cô không thể để ba mẹ lo lắng khi không thấy bóng dáng con gái mình.

Quay lưng bước đi nhưng sự thôi thúc không ngừng khiến cô quyết tâm khám phá khu rừng và kì nghỉ hè là một cơ hội tốt để thực hiện.

...

Phảng phất trong cơn gió thổi tung đuôi tóc nâu kia như chứa đựng một cảm xúc thiết tha mong nhớ.

Biết chăng những kí ức năm xưa có còn thức tỉnh hay sẽ mãi mãi bị chôn vùi theo dòng thời gian?

Lời hứa năm xưa biết có thành hiện thực hay mãi mãi chỉ là lời hẹn vu vơ giữa hai đứa trẻ...

Sâu trong khu rừng kia, có một nơi vẫn mãi chờ đợi bước chân một người quay lại...

...

..

.

**END CHAP 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO WORLDS**

**CHAP 2**

Hộc... hộc...

Tiếng răng rắc của những cành cây khô bị đạp gãy vang càng lúc càng gần. Cố sức chạy thoát thân nhưng cơ thể cô gái đã không còn đủ sức.

* Mình không thể chết như thế này được *

SOẠT!

Lin vấp ngã. Cô không còn sức để tự đứng dậy. Gương mặt trắng bệch đẫm mồ hôi, đôi mắt mở to đầy sợ hãi. Cố gắng chống hai tay xuống đất nhưng cô chỉ có thể xoay người lại.

Từ bóng tối, tiếng cây cối gãy đổ và tiếng gầm rợn người ngày một to. Hoảng sợ cực độ, Lin gào to kêu cứu nhưng cơ hội sống sót dường như là con số không vì nơi đây là rừng Kuro - nơi trú ẩn của những ác linh và quỷ dữ.

Cây cổ thụ to lớn trước mặt Lin bị nhổ bật gốc bởi một sức mạnh khủng khiếp. Hai đốm sáng màu đỏ lóe lên trong bóng tối. Một quái vật rết khổng lồ hàng trăm đôi chân đầy gai độc đang nhìn cô như muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống.

Con quái vật trườn tấm thân nặng nề dài ngoằng và cuộn mình bao vây Lin. Nó chực nhe hàm răng nhọn hoắt chứa nọc độc, gầm lên một tiếng và lao vào Lin.

Hình ảnh cuối cùng trong mắt Lin là cái miệng khổng lồ đầy răng và đôi mắt đỏ ngầu sắp sửa xâu xé mình.

Khônggggggggggg...

...

..

.

" Lin! Lin! Chị nghe tiếng em không..."

Tiếng nói quen thuộc của cô nhân viên cùng phòng đánh thức Lin. Hình ảnh cô gái trẻ mái tóc vàng óng dần dần hiện rõ. Cô bật dậy, nét mặt vẫn còn khiếp sợ.

- Chuyện gì đã xảy ra? Tôi còn sống sao?

Misaki - cô gái tóc vàng, thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

- Chị suýt bị yêu rết ăn thịt đấy. Sao chị dại quá vậy? Sao lại vào rừng Kuro?

Cô vừa hỏi giọng tức tối vừa bưng chậu nước ấm đến lau mặt cho Lin.

- Vậy sao tôi còn sống?

Lin ngạc nhiên, cô thầm nghĩ:" Không lẽ là..."

- Pháp sư Haku đấy. Chị may mắn thật!

Misaki trả lời ngay tức khắc, gò má hơi ửng hồng.

- Không phải hắn ta lại biệt tích nửa tháng nay à?

Lin bực tức và quay sang hỏi Misaki.

- Tôi ngủ bao lâu rồi?

Cô gái đem một bộ đồ mới đến cho Lin và trả lời.

- Ba ngày. Chị đừng lo, tụi em đã xin cho chị nghỉ hết ngày hôm nay rồi.

Misaki trấn an và đưa Lin hai cái bánh hấp rồi đi làm việc.

Cất hai cái bánh vào áo, Lin tranh thủ những phút rảnh rỗi hiếm hoi rời khỏi nhà tắm. Chạy thật nhanh qua cây cầu và khu chợ, tận hưởng những giây phút hạnh phúc vì cứ ngỡ mình đã không còn được nhìn thấy ánh mặt trời. Lin dừng lại khi vừa đặt chân đến đồng cỏ - khu vực cấm của các linh hồn. Cô nheo mắt và nhận ra có một bóng người áo trắng ngồi giữa thảm cỏ.

- Này! Qua đây đi.

Lin gọi to.

Bóng áo trắng đột ngột biến mất như một làn khói. Lin há hốc miệng đầy kinh ngạc và quay xung quanh tìm kiếm.

- Cô kiếm tôi làm gì?

Giật mình đến nỗi làm rơi cà hai chiếc bánh trong người vì giọng nói trầm lạnh đột ngột vang lên từ sau lưng mình. Lin tức tối nhặt bánh lên và hét vào mặt người vừa xuất hiện.

- HAKU! Anh biến đâu mất nửa tháng nay? Làm tôi phải vào rừng Kuro tìm đến nỗi suýt chết.

- Tôi luyện tập.

Chàng trai trẻ trả lời bình thản. Còn Lin cứ như vừa nghiệm ra điều gì, cô quên mất rằng Haku giờ đã trở thành một pháp sư thực thụ đầy tài năng sau khi theo học với Zeniba. Trở lại vấn đề chính, Lin nghiêm túc nói.

- Tôi biết vì sao anh không qua được đường hầm...

Đôi mắt lục bảo mở to đầy kinh ngạc. Lin ngồi xuống, lấy hai chiếc bánh vừa ăn vừa kể.

- Khoảng mười ngày trước, tình cờ tôi nghe được cuộc trò chuyện giữa Yubaba và một nhân viên mới muốn trở về thế giới loài người. Bà ta rất tức tối và nói những linh hồn không thể đến thế giới đó trừ khi...

- Trừ khi?

- Trừ khi linh hồn đó tồn tại trong kí ức một con người.

Đôi mắt cậu bỗng chốc toát lên một nỗi buồn như vô tận nhưng nó ẩn sâu trong cái nhìn lãnh đạm kia.

- Tôi biết anh rất thất vọng. Nhưng chỉ có phép lạ mới làm cô ấy nhớ lại.

Lin hạ giọng và trong câu nói ấy cũng chất chứa một niềm luyến tiếc.

Im lặng bao trùm không gian. Hoàng hôn dần buông. Ánh chiều tà đỏ thẫm nhuốm màu bầu trời đầy đau thương. Lin đứng lên, phủi đất trên quần áo và nhẹ nhàng đặt một bàn tay lên vai Haku như muốn chia sẻ nỗi buồn rồi quay đi.

- Xin lỗi.

- Hm?

Lin dừng lại nhìn cậu khó hiểu.

- Vì đã khiến cô gặp nguy hiểm.

Cô mỉm cười.

- Nhưng anh đã cứu tôi. Vậy nên tôi sẽ không cám ơn đâu, huề nhé.

Và Lin trở về nhà tắm.

Gió buốt thốc qua mái tóc xanh ngang vai làm lộ ánh mắt lạnh lùng sắc bén nhưng cũng thật buồn, nỗi buồn cậu cố tình chôn giấu.

...

Thời gian thật buồn cười, nó trôi nhanh hơn chúng ta nghĩ rất nhiều. Những chuyện như mới vừa xảy ra ngày hôm qua nhưng nhìn lại, thấm thoắt cũng bảy năm rồi...

Phải rồi. Đã bảy năm trôi qua từ ngày Chihiro đến và rời khỏi thế giới này, mang theo trái tim chàng trai trẻ. Như đã thành một thói quen, cứ ba ngày một lần cậu lại băng cánh đồng cấm và đi vào đường hầm với mong muốn thực hiện lời hứa năm xưa. Nhưng những gì hiện ra trước mắt chỉ là bóng đen vô vọng.

Màn đêm đã bao phủ khắp nơi. Đồng cỏ xanh biến thành biển nước mênh mông khuất lấp lối vào đường hầm. Haku biến hình và bay đi mất.

...

..

.

Từ bóng tối - nơi cư ngụ của cái ác

Một ác linh được hồi sinh nhờ những tà tâm của mọi sinh linh

Mang trong mình mối hận thù sâu sắc và giấc mộng bá chủ

Trên con đường tăng cường sức mạnh bằng những thủ đoạn tàn ác

Mục tiêu tiếp theo của hắn là thế giới loài người...

**End Chap 2**


End file.
